


A Price Too Steep

by articcat621



Series: Hermione/Remus Drabble Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione doesn't know how she'll be able to move forward. Remus is there to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for my Hermione/Remus prompt table at RarePairShorts on LJ. The prompt here was "one by one." Many thanks to K_lynne317 for being my beta. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

_A Price Too Steep_

Hermione sat on some rubble, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes burned from crying so much. She sniffed, reaching up to wipe away the remaining tears.

The battle was over. The war had been won.

But the cost? The cost was a price far too steep. Too many innocent lives lost in the chaos. So many loved ones gone.

One by one, she had watched the people she loved die.

Tonks, a close mentor who had been there when Hermione needed it most.  
Fred, a friend who had always done his best to make others smile.   
Lavender, an innocent girl who didn't deserve the cruel fate that had befallen her.  
Colin, a young boy who fought bravely to protect his brother and those that he loved.  
Snape, a wizard who had been innocent without any of them even knowing...

She wanted to continue to cry, but she couldn't. She felt completely numb to it all.

There was a movement from the corner of her eye and she turned, seeing Remus take a seat next to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice husky.

"No," Hermione replied honestly. "And I expect I won't be all right for quite some time." It had been too much. She had finally cracked. All the pain and hurt she had been keeping locked away inside of her finally burst forward. She couldn't stop it. She had finally allowed herself to feel the pain she had been avoiding for so long.

"Understandable," Remus whispered. He reached over, taking her hand. He held it tightly, moving closer so their sides were touching. "We'll get through this."

She looked at him, the wizard that she loved, and felt her heart break. "How?" She asked, her voice cracking. "How can we possibly move forward from this? How will I ever be able to sleep at night? It's not fair..." Hermione bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. 

Remus pulled her into his arms. "It's difficult, but we'll make it through together. I'll keep your nightmares from consuming you. I'll hold you together until you're ready to stand on your own two feet again."

Hermione whimpered, moving into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her face against his chest, hiding her woeful expression. "Remus," she murmured. 

"Allow yourself to grieve," he told her gently. "Only then will you be able to move forward and heal."

"Tonks... Fred..." Hermione sniffed. "They're gone."

Remus hugged her tightly. "They'll live on in our hearts, Hermione. They fought dying for what they believed in. We won't waste the future they've given us."

Hermione squeezed Remus tighter than she had thought possible. He was her rock... She didn't know how she would be able to heal, but she would look to him for help. Remus would hold her together until she could do it on her own. He would help her stand until she could hold herself up on her own two feet. 

"We'll be okay," Remus whispered in her ear. 

That time, she actually believed him.


End file.
